


プラスティック・ラブ

by quarkocean



Series: 屯筒/初恋 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 『ファースト・ラヴ』番外 20210113更新大概是得知能够接近丸子之前的一段时间发生的故事
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Tanaka Juri
Series: 屯筒/初恋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107044
Kudos: 5





	プラスティック・ラブ

**他曾经试图在别人的身上寻找过自己想要的温暖。**

  
不得不说路易斯·杰西真的很黏人，才没进实验室多久，便缠着田中树问这问那，明明在公共站的文档里都写得清清楚楚。美国人借口自己日语差劲，需要别人教他。  
「真不知道你是怎么被招进来的？」田中树用笔尖指着屏幕，一步步告诉杰西如何操作。  
「也许是我天赋秉异吧。」杰西试图蹭上juri的肩膀，不过这次也失败了。  
「你最好是，」田中树把屏幕关上，「不然我一定会汇报你的消极怠工。」  
「不要嘛～」被杰西从后面环住，juri对美国人如此没有距离感是真实的困惑。  
但是，并不讨厌。

尽管如此，田中树从来没有接受杰西的约饭。没想到路易斯·杰西相当执着，几乎每天会等田中树下班，即使明知会被拒绝。  
现在的juri回忆起当时的自己，满脑子都是怎么让上司龟梨和也把自己调去中丸雄一的病房，焦虑到根本无暇顾及身边的其他事。

直到杰西剪了头发的那一天，是田中树第一次看清了他的脸。一直被前发挡住的眉目，原来很柔和，整张脸的轮廓却偏向西洋人血统的硬线条，两者中和在一起反而显得很有与众不同的帅气。  
「juri，你有走神噢。」杰西突然对着田中树微笑了，  
「我没有。」用文件夹拍了一下杰西的肩，「倒是你给我注意力集中点处理数据。」  
田中树真是讨厌自己破绽百出的样子。

「juri，就陪我一次嘛～」在等电梯的时候杰西像往常凑了上来。  
一瞬间，田中树突然决定接受杰西的邀请，他不知道自己在想什么，也许单纯觉得只一次，杰西便会厌倦无趣的自己。

杰西选的那家酒吧，虽然离研究室很近，但十分隐秘。看酒保迎接的态度，杰西是熟客的程度也说不定。

他们就这样开始喝酒，田中树注意维持着与杰西的距离，绝不能让他装醉黏上身，那样就十分难办了。

「juri，你是不是觉得我会缠着你？」杰西放下shot杯，一脸委屈的看着田中树，他并不能确定对方是否喝醉了，却注意到杰西的眼眶红红的。  
后来结账的时候田中树才知道他们喝完了整整两瓶，连酒保都惊讶的询问道杰西最近是不是工作不顺或是感情受挫。

「juri，我喜欢你噢。可是...如果你不喜欢我的话，我不会…...」明明伸过来的双臂想要环住自己，临了却倒在吧台上，一副迷糊的模样。  
「喂，你没事吧」田中树用力推了推趴着的杰西，确认他是否清醒，「回去吧。」  
「不要！」烧红了脸的杰西抬头，一脸倔强的拒绝了田中树的提议。  
简直是个笨蛋。田中树重又坐下，只让酒保为他们倒了两杯水。  
「juri，这个酒好淡，是不是假酒。」  
「这 是 水。」  
「我要喝酒嘛。」  
「下次再陪你，不能再喝了。」  
「好耶。」  
原来是哄一下就会乖的类型，田中树问杰西能不能自己一个人走，刚说了可以，下一秒杰西便一脚踩空。  
「真是爱逞强的家伙啊。」  
田中树把杰西的手臂搭在自己的肩上，意外的有些沉。  
「抓紧我。」  
「...嗯。」

无论怎么问，杰西回答自己的住处都是含含糊糊的。田中树那么就暂时找家酒店安置他吧，深夜的话，情侣酒店总是在营业着的。

取了房间钥匙，费了好大力气才把杰西弄到床上。田中树脱下夹克外套，意识到自己也出了不少汗，明明是入冬的时节。  
他听到杰西睡着时均匀的呼吸声，为他盖好被子，便去浴室冲澡。

花洒的热水淋在身上，瞬间狭窄的空间里充满着水蒸气，连毛孔都被打开的皮肤感到十分放松。就这样紧绷太久的神经慢慢的恢复正常的状态，田中树享受着这段只属于自己的空白时间。

「juri...」  
带着稚气好像还没睡醒的尾音从身后传来，田中树睁大眼睛还没来得及回头，便被美国人直接抵住了肩膀，按在浴室没有被水淋到的冰冷瓷砖上，意料之外的吻伴随着湿润的触感袭来，没有机会拒绝，也不知为何没有力气反抗。  
「杰西...不要…」  
疯狂的吻仍在继续着，杰西湿透的衬衫有抚过颈间，他单手捧起了田中树的脸颊，接下去他用双唇吸住田中树的舌头，仿佛是狂风暴雨的序曲般敲击着心脏。  
「住…手…」田中树用尽全力才挤出那么一句单语。  
「为什么？」杰西轻轻呢喃着，一边继续着深吻，温柔而暴力的夺取着田中树的意志，口腔内被杰西的舌头肆意的挑逗着。  
为什么。田中树说不出理由，因为这样粗暴的吻他竟然并不讨厌，甚至想要主动回应。冲淋的水不断的喷洒在他们的脸上，他睁不开眼睛，却更加沉浸。视觉暂时下线，反而更加清晰的感知到美国人的大手，情热从指尖快要爆棚。  
他不知道那是不是他想要的温度，但 总之，是温暖的。  
「让我们再暖和一些吧。」结束了几乎让人窒息的长吻，杰西调整了花洒的高度，两人在最低限度内都能睁开眼睛。见田中树也不再挣扎了，他迅速脱去了贴在身上的衬衫，又开始继续亲吻。  
原来接吻是这样的感觉，田中树渐渐在闷热的空间中恍惚了，浓厚的吻一点点落了下来，在肩膀的时候杰西咬了一口，田中树觉得好痒，不自觉的颤抖了一下，杰西以为是弄疼了他，便停下问他还好不好。  
「杰西…」  
「嗯…？」  
「你知不知道靠着墙其实硌着骨头很疼？」

只是简单的套了一件浴袍，湿答答的两人回到双人床上，躺倒的那一刻，杰西跨坐在田中树的身上，扯开他的衣服，他没擦干的头发就躺在田中树的胸口。  
「juri」杰西一字一顿的说道，「我爱你。」  
田中树以为对方喝醉了，但浴室里杰西的行为可谓是打破了他的猜想。  
「我爱你。」杰西重复了一遍，「如果你想听的话，说多少遍我都会那样做的。」  
田中树不知道自己的泪水已经从眼眶里溢出，毫无理由的，他愣住似的注视着杰西。爱很奢侈，对他来说早就忘记那是什么样的感觉。  
「为什么是我？」田中树用手臂挡住自己的双眼，他讨厌自己哭泣的模样，他想要掩盖这个漏洞百出的自己。  
杰西一脸深情的看着他，把他的手移开，用食指拭去他的眼泪，甚至还吸吮了一下，「原来，眼泪是这个味道。」  
「笨蛋。」田中树被杰西装傻的样子又气又想笑，他反手打过去，杰西正好握住他的手腕。

TBC


End file.
